The Facility
by sokkarocks
Summary: Percy Jackson and his friends are captured by the sinister government the CFU, standing for the Central Facility Unit, or the Facility for short. Mortals have discovered the mist and have discovered the world of the Gods, and Percy and his friends are kidnapped to be experimented on.
1. Chapter 1

Percy awoke to the sound of a heart monitor beeping along to the steady beat of his heart. He looked around. He seemed to be in a room that was completely white. The room smelled of antiseptic, the kind of thing that you might smell if you were in a hospital.

He looked down. Men in white coats were hooking up a load of wires to him. Several were taped to his bare chest, while others were secured to his face and head. When he tried to rip the wires off, the men in white overalls came and grabbed his wrists to restrain him. But Percy proved too strong for them, and more men arrived, some with guns slotted in their pockets, and some with guns strapped to their backs. They wrestled his hands down before finally handcuffing them to the side of the bed.

Percy shook his head as the men with guns exited the room, trying to get the cobwebs out. He must still be affected by that sleeping drug that they had shot at him. That raised some questions. Where was he? Who were these people? What did they want with him? Where were his friends and where was Annabeth? Where was Annabeth? Where was Annabeth?

"Where am I?" He asked. His voice sounded hoarse. "Where are my friends? Are they okay? Where is Annabeth? Is she okay? Have you hurt her? Because I swear I'll you've hurt her I'll-"He was cut off by one of the doctors that were attaching wires to his chest speaking.

"We ask the questions, Mr Jackson, not you. We make the threats also. So just lie still for a bit while we finish hooking you up."

"I don't understand." Percy said as he looked at machines of all shapes and sizes being drawn up to the side of the bed. "Why are you hooking me up? What are you doing to me? Where is Annabeth?" He shook the handcuffs at the side of his bed, trying desperately to get free.

"Just calm down," a doctor said. "The machines won't hurt you. This equipment is just telling us more about you, Mr Jackson, and if you are very different from us. Just be quiet while and lay still."

Seeing that his questions were being ignored, Percy lay quietly, just like the doctor had said. He tried to think, about his friends, about how too get out of this place, but all that came to his mind was an image of Annabeth.

He saw her on their last date, when they had gone to the beach with a picnic. She had her curly blonde hair tied up into a ponytail, and was wearing jeans and a Camp Half Blood T-shirt with her owl earrings. Her face had broken into a smile as if Percy had just told a joke or if he'd just been stupid. Percy thought that he had probably been stupid.

Percy sighed. He wanted to see Annabeth, even if it was just to know that she was okay. He wanted to see all of his friends that were in this place.

It felt like forever, but it had probably only been an hour, when the men in the white lab coats seemed satisfied with the results they had gotten and packed the weird and frightening machines away. They wheeled him into another room that was smaller than the one they had tested him in with the weird machines.

The room was simple and quite big, completely white like everything else in this place. The only furniture was a snowy white bedside table and a small white lamp on top of it. Percy's bed was inserted next to the bedside table.

Percy's mind was still overflowing with questions that needed answers, and he still wasn't getting any. Who were these people? What did they want with him? How did they know his name? How were his friends? How was Annabeth?

"You've got to let me go," he stated. "You can't do this!"

One of the doctors calmly and silently strolled up to Percy's bed. "Sorry Mr Jackson, no can do." The man said once he was certain that Percy's handcuffs were secure. "There are a lot of people around here very interested in speaking to you. So just lie still and be patient. They'll be with you soon."

Percy became quiet after he saw that his pleas were hopeless. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. All he had wanted was to see his friends and catch up. He had never wanted to be captured by the government and to be taken to some creepy government facility. That had never been on his to do list.

The men in white lab coats left, leaving Percy to wait for the people that were so eager to meet with him.

For the while though, he was alone, alone with his thoughts. All he could think about was Annabeth, and how much he wanted to see her. He desperately hoped that these people hadn't hurt him. If they had, well, Percy didn't think that these handcuffs could restrain hm.

Talking about the handcuffs, they were really staring to hurt Percy's wrists. That doctor must have made them too tight. He to rub his wrists, but that just made it worse. He was sure that his wrists were red raw.

Percy looked at his surroundings. The room had no windows, which sucked. A door leading off from the main room probably led to the bathroom. The floor was covered in plastic that was made to look like wood, and when Percy leaned down as far as he could go, the floor was cold to his touch.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, Percy heard some beeping sounds coming from outside his door. Soon the door of the room opened and two men entered.

One was middle aged, and, just like Hermes he had salt and pepper hair. His facial expression was grim, and he was wearing a dark suit. The other man was obviously much younger, with floppy dirty blonde hair. Also wearing a black suit, he looked equally unpleasant.

Both men waked over to a man in a white coat holding a clipboard. With their backs to Percy, they started to whisper to the doctors. Percy couldn't hear them as they were whispering, so he just waited and strained to hear.

From the few words Percy could gather, he could guess what they were talking about. They were talking about how half of his DNA seemed human, but the other seemed to be not from this world. The doctors and the men in the suits talked about how different his heartbeat was compared to a normal human's, and then they started to talk about what would be discovered by more tests.

Percy stopped listening. More tests? He didn't like the sound of that.

After a few more moments the men in suits walked over to him and sat down in two chairs that had been pulled up beside him. The older of the two, the one with the salt and pepper hair, pulled a small black device from his suit pocket and flicked a switch. He held it up to his lips and started to speak.

"CRF report- Agent A speaking. Time: two twenty in the afternoon. Date: The fourth of June 2013. The subject in question was brought in last night, with a few others which he calls his friends. The subject is male. His approximate age is seventeen. The subject's name is Percy Jackson as it states on his wallet. Medical tests confirm that subject B is not human. His heart beat is different to any human's. Subject's DNA confirms that he is not human and has unusual and unidentifiable properties. More reports will be done when further tests reveal more."

The man tapped button on the top of the device and put it back into his pocket. He fixed his eyes on Percy. The agent's eyes were a pale blue, completely lacking any warmth in them whatsoever. Percy got the feeling that he didn't see Percy or any of the other 'subjects' here as humans with rights, just people that he had the right to do anything to. Considering how his day was going so far, Percy wouldn't be surprised if this was true.

The blonde- haired man shifted in his seat. Agent A shared at Percy with unblinking eyes. Those eyes unnerved Percy. He got the idea, like he sometimes did with Nico, that this man could look straight into his soul. Gods, where was Nico? Where were any of his friends in this place? Where was Annabeth?

"You must have some questions, Subject B," the man began. "From your wallet, we have identified that you are Percy Jackson. This is correct, yes?"

Percy nodded.

"A few years ago, this country uncovered one of the greatest discoveries of all time. Using agents that have the ability to see through the mist, as your kind calls it, humans discovered some people that looked like normal people, but were in fact very different indeed. Human- kind discovered the world of the Gods."

"That's when a new branch of CFU was formed."

"CFU means Central Facility Unit, kid." The younger one offered.

Agent A gave the younger agent a glare and began again. Percy couldn't believe it. He had never thought that mortals would discover the mist or ever his world. He stomach lurched with something that was a combination of anxiety and dread.

"Yes," Agent A continued, "CFU means Central Facility Unit, but it is called CFU by the agents for short. "However, all subjects," he looked at Percy as if to say _you_, "are to call it the facility. This facility is for the governments of the world to find out more about the people that we have been sharing the planet with. There isn't much more that you need to know. Only that we will shortly be continuing our tests to find out more about you and what kind of specimen you are. Are you fine with us continuing the tests?" He asked.

Percy's voice didn't seem to be working. The only thing he could think about was Annabeth.

Agent A saw Percy's expression, and smiled. It was an awful smile, not one generated by happiness but one that was more of a smirk.

"Oh, we don't care about your opinion, Subject. It would just make it easier on you if you cooperated. Because really, you only need to know one thing, and that is that you and your friends belong to me. I will get what I want from you. Even if I have to use some not so nice methods to get what I want from you. Even if I have to rip the words from your lips one word at a time."

Looking into those cold blue eyes, Percy could see that the agent meant it. He nodded. He would do what they wanted, for now, until he could think of a way to escape this place with Annabeth and the rest of his friends that were in this place.

"I'll do what you want." He said. "just one thing, though. Where is Annabeth? Where are my friends? Are they alright? Because if you've hurt them, I'll-"

He was cut of by Agent A putting his hand in the air as a mention for him to stop.

"Please, Subject B, do not threaten us. You will find that we can be even more vicious. But yes, your friends are fine, although a few of them are still sleeping off the injection n we gave you to get you her in the transportation. Your friend Annabeth Chase, Subject E, is one of those such subjects."

He mentioned for the other Agent to get one of the doctors. "Now, if there are no more questions, you shall be taken for further tests. If you are good and well behaved, we will let you see you friends, the other subjects. But this is only if you cooperate, do you understand?"

Percy nodded, the news of Annabeth and his other friends swirling around his head, and allowed himself to be wheeled away for further testing, his head sinking into the white pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy was wheeled away for more tests.

Percy was strapped down to his bed by his head and his legs. His hands were still handcuffed to the side of the bed. His legs and head were strapped to the bed by thin metal straps that were incredibly strong and spread the cold across his body.

His breath came in short little puffs. Just because he had agreed to these tests didn't mean he was any less scared of what was going to happen.

He was taken to another lab, also completely white apart from a safety poster in the corner of the room. At this Percy had to stifle a laugh with a cough. A safety poster, really? A secret government organisation needed a safety poster to test on its 'subjects'? But as Percy looked closer he saw that the poster was just for where best to inject and to always remember to clean up equipment after usage.

Percy's bed was deposited in the corner of the room.

There was equipment everywhere. Tables full of various medical tools such as syringes and cutting tools were dotted around the bed. In the middle of the room, there was a huge metal table that looked very, very cold. To the side of that, there was another table, but this one was much lower (nearly to the floor) and had a digital reader at the top of it. Beside his bed, there were white cabinets and cupboards, a bit like a kitchen, but instead of food Percy suspected the cabinets held more medical instrument horrors. Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw a nurse with dark hair pulled back into a ponytail walk towards his head. In her hand was a syringe filled with a clear liquid.

Percy alarm grew. He had never liked injections. What was it that was in the injection? Would it put him to sleep forever? Would it make the tests even more painful? Would it knock him out for day on end? He watched the nurse continued to stroll toward towards him and he found the courage to speak.

"What is that? GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed, struggling against the straps and handcuffs that trapped him to the bed.

The nurse reached his bed, making shushing noises. Percy didn't care. He continued to fight against the straps until the needle was jabbed into his arm. He stopped struggling at once. After the first prick of pain, Percy didn't feel anything. He didn't feel anything at all.

It took him a few moments of fast breaths to realise that he was numb. So that was the injection did, it made you numb. Percy had never liked injections, and he still wasn't sure if an injection that made you numb was any better than an injection that you had sleep off for a couple of days.

The nurse was still standing by his bed, and was still making the shushing noises, an attempt to sooth him, Percy guessed.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" The nurse asked in a kind voice. "You better slow that breathing down, otherwise the doctors won't be able to get a normal pulse, and they won't be happy with you then," she said.

Percy nodded his head to show that he agreed, trying to calm himself by forcing himself to take bigger breaths, in and out, in and out. The nurse also nodded and mentioned with a flick of her hand to the doors.

Almost immediately, the double doors opened and doctors in white lab coats reached Percy's bed. Percy's heart gave a little flutter, but he forced the feeling down. To see Annabeth, he had to make these people please, no matter how crazy they were. And that meant making that they got the best results that they could.

One of the doctors started to bark orders to the others and the straps were undone around Percy's head and legs. The handcuffs were undone and ripped from Percy's wrists quite roughly, but because of the injection he had been given, Percy didn't feel anything.

The doors opened again, and this time guards opened the room. Percy mentally groaned. What had he done now? But to Percy's surprise the guards only glanced at him, smirks on their faces, before walking over to the doctors who had moved to the white cabinets.

After a few muttered words with the doctors, the guards came back over to Percy. With his straps undone, one of the guards lifted him up by his arms and another lifted him up by his legs. Percy whole body felt heavy, like clothes that had been soaked in water. When he tried to move his hand, he realised that he couldn't. Panic rising in his chest, he tried the other hand, with the same results. Next he tired his legs, his arms, his head, his feet; they all gave him the same results; he couldn't move his body. The injection hadn't just numbed him; it had made sure that he couldn't move any part of his body, for the meantime, at least.

The guards carried him over to the massive metal table. It looked to Percy a bit like a slab, like one you would slice and dice a body in to find out how the person had died. Percy mildly felt his body give a shiver. He couldn't get the idea out of his head that he might not be getting off this table. But he had to do this. He had to see Annabeth, he just had to.

Percy was put onto the slab by the guards. It was just as he had expected- the table was cold- very cold, and Percy hadn't got a shirt on. He hadn't been given one since the doctors had attached wires to him. Percy's wore a pair of white joggers on his legs. His feet and head were strapped down once again by the strong metal straps and his hands were once again handcuffed to the side of the bed.

The doctors stood over Percy, leering at him. Percy could only imagine what kind of 'tests' the doctors would need to do him.

"Noreen, get me four of the 2ooml syringes," the doctor that seemed to be in charge said, speaking to the kind nurse that had given Percy the injection. "The rest of you," he said, looking at the rest of the doctors in white lab coats, "hook him up."

Percy was hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV that didn't have anything in it yet, but Percy had no doubt that it would have soon. Noreen came back from the white cabinets and passed the doctor the syringes.

"Taking blood from subject B- Now" The doctor plunged the tip of the needle into Percy arm, but Percy didn't even flinch. His body was completely numb. The Doctor filled the syringe with the crimson liquid until it was full, and the reaped the process with the three other syringes. By the time he was finished Percy was feeling quite dizzy and a bit lightheaded. He squirmed on the freezing metal slab, trying his best to get warm.

Percy was powerless to stop them from cutting off big chunks of his hair, and shining lights in his eyes until they watered and he could no longer see. He was studied and prodded and poked like youngsters would study the bugs they find at the bottom of the garden. He was then put in the MRI for what seemed like hours, until the doctors were finally happy with the results.

When they had tired of that, Percy was put back in the slab and a nurse came over and passed one of the doctors a tape measure. Noreen passed him and said in a hushed voice: "They're just going to measure and weigh you, Chick, nothing to be worried about." Percy was glad that Noreen was here. He felt less scared when he knew what was going on.

The doctors stretched the tape measure down Percy's form, one of the doctors writing his height on a chart that was on his clipboard. Then, after a few moments of waiting, another nurse came over and passed one of the doctors a small object. It looked a bit like a claw, with sharp looking ends and all.

As the doctor came over to Percy, he tried to get away; but the straps and handcuffs held him in place. But then he thought about what Noreen had told him, that all they were going to do was to measure him.

Annabeth. The thought made his way into his head again, and instantly he relaxed, for the meantime, anyway. He just had to meet her, he just had to. He had to see that she was all right.

The doctor reached Percy's bed and grabbed his face. His hand has an almost slimy feel to it, like Percy's face was being held by a snake. He didn't like the feeling. The doctor used the other hand to stretch the instrument out in his hand. Placing Percy's face down onto the slab, the man used the object to measure the_circumference_ of Percy's head. Once he had done that, the results were also jotted down onto the clipboard.

Next, nurses came over to Percy. In a few swift moves, they had pulled off his jogging bottoms, leaving him only wearing his white boxer shorts. The guards undid his binds and lifter him up by his feet and arms. They carried him over, shivering, to the low table which had a digital reader on it. They lay him on the table and waited a few feet away.

One of the doctors came over, gripping his clipboard, telling his to stay positively still for a few minutes or so. Percy lay there, trying not to shiver in the cold room, as still and as stiff as a statue. After a few minutes, just like doctor had said, the table beeped. The doctor looked down at the digital reader and nodded at the results.

"A few pound under the average weight for a male of your height, but we'll just feet you up on supplements, Subject B." Under the doctor's orders the guards pulled Percy off the scales and back onto the slab. They then followed the doctors out of the room.

The room was nearly empty, with only the nurses remaining.

One of the nurses, not Noreen, rather one that Percy didn't recognise, cave over to Percy with some sort of gown in her hands. She roughly got Percy to slide his hands through it, gruffly barked at him to turn onto his back, and then tied the gown tightly at the back. Percy looked down and realised that the thing that he was wearing was a hospital gown.

The nurse asked, fairly rudely, thought Percy, to get off the slab and the move onto his bed which was in the corner of the room. Percy moved to the side of the bed, slid his legs off and jumped down. He nearly fell over- his legs had fallen asleep from lying down for so long. He managed to slop himself, and made it half way across the room before he started to feel ill.

He could feel his heart beat banging against his head, like something was trying to make it way out. He thought it was a bit like how Athena was born, although he thought that the people here might be all too eager to slice his head open to have a look at his brain. Percy felt some pain around his stomach, then felt extremely sick- the next thing he knew, he had been violently sick all down his hospital gown.

Percy started to shake badly as he wiped his mouth with his hand. He heard the gruff nurse say a few things loudly to her colleges, so loud that she knew Percy could hear her. Percy heard a few sentences' like: "Honestly, can't that boy do anything right, the little freak, I suppose _I'll_ have to clean up the mess..."

Noreen was by his side in an instant. "Nothing to worry about, Ducky, it's just the injection working itself out of your system, it happens to all of the subjects. We'll get you cleaned up, get you a new hospital gown, and then we'll get you back to your room and get you some dinner. How does that sound," she asked.

"Better." Percy said.

"Oh, and don't worry about Elaine. She's always like that with everyone; the nurses and I have a bet that she was born grumpy." Percy smiled at that.

Noreen pulled off his gross hospital gown, took him over to the white cupboards and cabinets and wiped off the sick with a flannel, much like a mother. One of the nurses then passed her another (identical) hospital gown and she pulled that onto him, doing the straps up slowly so that the gown wasn't too tight. She the led his to his bed, Percy still shaking slightly but feeling much better, and settled him into it, plumping up his pillows for him.

She then wheeled him back to his room, through all the white hallways and corridors. She then gave him a small pot of beef stew for him to eat along with a big plastic cup of water. When he had finished, she took the pot off him, gave him a kiss on the forehead goodnight, and switched off the light. Percy snuggled into his covers, his last thought before he drifted off into sleep being Annabeth.

**Please Review! It would mean the world to me if you reviewed! Someone asked me a question about who would be in the facility. It goes like this: Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico and my very own character Bree. I am planning to do a story where you will learn the background about Bree, ect. Anyway, next chapter, they will all meet and see eachother! **

**Please READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jason couldn't get to sleep. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how many times he tossed and turned, sleep still strayed from his grasp. He sighed and flicked on the lam beside his bed. The small light eliminated the room. The room was quite big, although it was smaller than the labs he had been taken to for testing.

There was a lock on the door, no window and a bathroom. His actual room was quite bare, with only white bedside table and an equally eggshell- coloured lamp. The only other thing in the room was his bed.

Jason was comfortable in the bed, and he knew that he wasn't hungry because he had had dinner. No, he knew why he couldn't get to sleep, and it wasn't because he was hungry, or that he wasn't comfortable – well, Jason wasn't comfortable being in an evil government facility that wanted to use him as a test subject- but you know what he meant. No, the reason Jason couldn't get to sleep was because he was lonely.

He missed his friends. The man with the salt and pepper hair, Agent a Jason thought his name was, had told him that if he went through with the tests, he would see his friends. So far, Jason had gone through with the tests but had seen not a hair of his friends.

Jason missed his friends so much that it hurt. He missed Annabeth and Percy. He missed Frank and Hazel. He missed Bree and Leo. Jason knew that the person that he missed the most was Piper. Without a doubt, he missed her the most. He missed the feel of her hand in his, he missed her kaleidoscope eyes, he missed Piper's laugh. Jason missed his girlfriend.

All night Jason tossed and turned (he had a feeling that he would have some bad bed hair when he got up) and only got a few hours sleep on and off before he was woken.

He heard the beeping noises of the sound lock, four different sounds in a special order. The lights flickered on automatically. Two agents walked into the room, Agent A and the younger, blonde- haired one, Agent T. The agents crossed the room and stood at the foot of his bed.

Agent A's face was creased into a frown, his steely blue eyes cold. Agent T's hair was ruffled as the agent kept running a hand through it. They both looked extremely stressed. Agent A was speaking on a walkie- talkie.

"What do you mean they forgot? This is just no acceptable! I gave them simple instructions, the imbeciles! Yes, the charts say that everything else had been done... yes, I'm with one now... yes, I know that! I'll give you a full update later."

He pressed a button on the walkie- talkie and put the device in his pocket.

Jason rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and the two agents suddenly came into focus.

"Get up, kid," Agent T growled. "The doctors yesterday forgot one or two of your tests. So we're going to do them now. Get up."

"No." Jason said.

"What'd you say, kid?" The agent asked.

"No," Jason replied. "I'm not doing anything you want until I see my friends." He sat back in his bed, hands behind his back.

"Why you little- How dare you-"Agent A's face changed to a crimson red colour. It was a colour that didn't suit him. Jason smiled. This man was easier to wind up than Jupiter.

"I'm not going anywhere until you keep your side of the deal and I get to see my friends." He said, an image of Piper filling his mind.

Agent T lunged forward towards Jason and grabbed Jason by the wrist. "I've had enough of your games, young man. They stop right here. You're coming with us."

The grip on Jason's wrist was tight, but it was certainly not enough to hurt him. The most it would do was leave some bruises. This man did not scare Jason. He had fought with giants and he had won... This man with his hand around Jason wrist did not scare him.

"No," Was all he said. The grip on Jason's wrist got tighter, the pressure on the bone increasing.

"Look, kid," said Agent T. "If you push it much more my college much angrier, he'll break you wrist. So just come with us and you won't get hurt."

"I shall do no such thing, at least until I see my friends." Jason told them.

Agent A's face grew even redder in complection. He looked like he was about to go nuclear. Agent T touched his elbow and asked him to calm down. Jason studied the set up between the two agents. Agent A seemed to be in charge, but seemed to accept suggestions from the younger agent and sometimes let him take the lead.

Agent T grabbed the clip board that was in its place in the end of the beds outside frame. "Look, kid."

He passed the clipboard into Jason's hands. A few of the pages had been lifted up, showing something that seemed to be the day's events. Scanning down, Jason saw:

08:30- 10:00 – Tests for all subjects.

10:00- 13:00- Visitation/ Free Time.

13:00- 13:00- Lunch (In accordance with test results.)

13:30- 17:00- Endurance tests.

18: 00- 21:00- Dinner/ Free Time. (See above.)

"Satisfied?" Asked Agent A, pointing to 10:00- 13:00. "Are you willing to continuer with the tests, or do I have to use other methods?"

Jason shivered. He didn't want to know what the agent meant by 'Other Methods.' He nodded. Agent A barked and order on this walkie- talkie again, which he had pulled out of his pocket. Almost immediately, nurses appeared through the already un- locked door. They grabbed the end of Jason's bed and pushed him out of the room. The only sound was Agent A shouting after them: "Make sure to tell those doctors not to forget anything this time! Other wise it'll be their necks on the line!"

Jason was ushered quickly through sterile white hallways, past countless rooms, some with windows, and some without. Jason couldn't help but look around. His friends were somewhere in this place, and he was guessing there were in some of the rooms with no windows. The place was huge. There was no way he'd be able to get out without help- he need to get a map- or someone on the inside, such as a nurse, maybe.

Suddenly, Jason entered a room. The nurses plonked his bed in the corner of the room, like they did last time, and, with added haste, Jason noted, transferred him to the metal slab in the crooner of the room. The slab was just as cold as he remembered, cutting through the hospital gown more efficiently than any knife.

The doctors were already there, prepping medical instruments on metal trays. One walked over to Jason, and promptly tied his legs, arms and head down with strong metal strips. The hospital gown that he was wearing was pushed right up his shoulder.

Jason's arm was then covered in some fowl- smelling liquid. He sniffed again. The smell reminded his of disinfectant. Jason realised that he was right, and that they were indeed smothering his arm in disinfectant. Internally he groaned. What _had_ the doctors forgotten to do?

A needle was roughly pushed into his arm, and Jason immediately felt sleepy. A numbing injection had been pressed into his forearm. A man in a white lab coat swiftly came over to Jason with another very big and scary- looking needle. The needle was thick in stature, and looked quite a lot like a curling wand.

As Jason watched with wide eyes, the doctor walked swiftly over and stuck the needle in his arm. It went through the flesh like it was no more than heated butter. He gasped, not feeling anything, except from a tingling where the injection had gone in. Soon the tingling intensified, spreading around his body like a bad case of pins and needles.

Then, all of a sudden, the tingling stopped.

The doctor pulled the needle out of Jason's arm, earning another gasp from the demigod. The only sign that the needle had ever been there was a thin wire that led from the inside of Jason's arm and into a machine that one of the doctors pulled up.

The doctor walked away and studied the machine. "Tracking dice is 95% operational. Now it's at 100%."

On the outside Jason's face showed no emotion, but on the inside he groaned. Of course these people gave their subjects tracking devices. You wouldn't want to lose a subject.

A doctor with a clipboard came forward, making a mark on the crisp white paper, the same colour as everything in this place. The doctor looked at Jason sternly, his face like cold stone. "They'll be no way you'll be getting away from us with that in your arm."

And Jason believed it. If he wanted to get out of this place than he'd have to get this tracking device out of his arm. The wire sticking into Jason's arm was pulled out and the tingling started all over again. The wire was wound up and put away into the cupboards at the far end of the room.

One doctor came over to Jason with a bottle of liquid and something that looked a lot like a miniature gun. A nurse came over and marked a cross on Jason forearm, on the arm that didn't have his Roman tattoo on it.

Once the nurse had moved away, the doctor holding the 'gun' rubbed the liquid all over Jason's forearm. He sniffed again. The smell of disinfectant once again entered his nose. The doctor quickly set to work. With one hand pressed so hard on Jason's forearm he was sure the doctor was going to cause bruises, the doctor pressed the 'gun in the other hand to Jason's flesh.

It was hard to see because his line of sight was constricted because of the metal straps, but Jason was pretty sure that the doctor was tattooing something onto Jason's arm. Soon a tingling feeling spread across his arm, and then, after a few minutes, it was over.

More disinfectant was rubbed across his forearm, and then the straps were removed and Jason was made to lie down in his bed again. He was itching to look at what the doctors had done to him, but he was looking forward to seeing his friends even more. The agents had shown him that he would see his friends once the tests were finished. They had put him back in his bed, so Jason had high hopes that they had indeed finished.

He wasn't disappointed. His bed travelled through endless corridors, moving this way and that way, finally coming to a closed door. One nurse, her copper hair pulled up into a tight bun, used a key to open the door. The eggshell white door opened on it own, automatic. It was probably vey heavy, Jason reasoned, to keep the subjects in the room.

Jason tried to keep a cool head, to show no emotion, but he just couldn't help it. His head was beating like a drum inside his chest, so hard that he was sure that the guards on either side of him could hear.

Jason's bed was pushed into the room.

Almost immediately, Jason scanned the room. He wasn't disappointed. Percy was in the room also, with his head on his knees, looking glum. He glanced over Jason's way and his face widened into a huge smile. Jason felt his face stretch into a grin, too.

His metal straps were taken off, leaving the skin that they had been covering vulnerable to the outside world. Jason was told sharply to get off the bed, which he did with no complaints. Jason sat next to Percy, who looked overjoyed to see him. Jason would have been lying is he had said that he wasn't feeling the same. After a day of tests and angry voices and mean faces, it was liberating just to see a friendly face.

"Jason!" Percy cried. "Jason, man, are you okay? Those agents and doctors didn't hurt you, did they?"

Jason shook his head in a response, and held up his arm. He showed Percy his arm with the tattoo and the arm which had the small lump in it that was his tracking device inserted in it.

Percy seemed to understand. He held up his arm, which also had the small lump of a tracking device in it, as well as a tattoo. The difference between Jason's and Percy's tattoo was that Percy's had different numbers and letters than Jason. He wondered what they stood for.

They didn't say anything after that, instead waiting, watching the steel doors which would soon open and they would see more of their friends. Jason looked around the room. It was sectioned in half, a wall that looked like glass (or some kind of clear plastic) and was probably there to keep genders separate.

Jason's hands clenched into fists, _what did they think they were going to do, escape if they touched girl skin? _

Slowly, the room started to fill up with Jason's friends. He felt himself let go of a breath he didn't know that he had been holding, now that he could see that so many of his friends were all right. Annabeth was here, she and Percy each had a hand on the glass, in the exacts same place, watching each other. It was beautiful how much they loved each other.

Jason kept watching the door, waiting. He was just waiting, watching the door. At last, the door opened, and Piper was wheeled into the room. She looked sleepy, most likely from the drugs that she had been given. Jason felt anger build up inside of him; filling him up like water from a stream.

"Piper!" He screamed. At the sound of his voice, Piper tried to raise her head, but was stopped by the metal straps that were holding her down. She bucked and moved up and down on the bed, signalling to the nurses to hurry up and let her down.

The nurse gave her a dirty look, before removing the metal straps. Piper tried to get away from the nurses that when she tried jump down when she was finally free of her restraints, she slipped and went sliding across the floor. She managed to stop herself before she reached the barrier, although she did stare through it.

Jason stopped pacing the room. Instead he walked the glass, and slid down into kneeling position. He touched the glass, stretching his hand and keeping it there. Piper copied him. Suddenly Jason's face broke into a smile. _Everything was going to be all right, _he told himself, _Piper's here, Piper's safe and sound. _

Jason heard the door open, which made him jump. He looked over his shoulder and saw Nico did Angelo was wheeled in. Only, nurses weren't the ones that were wheeling him into the room. Jason saw guards, and them he saw Agent a walk into the room, calm and collected despite what was going on just in front of him.

Nico was thrashing around, like he was having some kind of fit. When one of the guards reached forwards to undo his restraints, Nico spat on him, dribble sliding down his chin. "Son of a bitch!" The guard screamed, and promptly slapped the son of Hades right across the face.

Agent A walked forward, tutting like he was scolding a toddler. "Nico, we've talked about this. Treat the staff with respects and they'll treat you with respects. I would suggest that you do this; otherwise things could get quite nasty.

He reached down and undid Nico's resin's, more efficiently than when the nurses had done it. His hand brushed Nico's leg, which made Nico scream out:

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!"

The agent chuckled. Once he was done, Nico tried to get away from him and the guards so quickly, that he tripped over one of the bed's wheels and tripped, sliding to the floor with a large _thump. _

Just before the agent left, Hazel asked: "Where's Bree and Leo?" She said it in a timid voice.

"So that's what Subject F's name is. She gave us quite a few to choose from, stating that we should call her subject if we were so persistent with calling her that. She is currently contained, unconscious in her bed. Subject A, or Leo if you prefer, is currently having his tests redone. There was a fire in the lab he was in and some of results were destroyed. Both shall not be showing themselves in this free time session."

He walked out of the room.

Annabeth took a deep breath, and looked at everyone. This was Frank, Hazel, Percy, Jason, Nico, and Piper.

"To get out of here, we're going to need a plan. A plan worthy of Athena. Any ideas?"


	4. Chapter 4

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT HERE. **

**I HAVE BEEN THINKING, AND BECAUSE I WILL NOT BE ABLE UPDATE AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE, I WOULD LIKE SOMEONE ELSE TO ADOPT THE STORY THE FACILITY. **

**I'LL BE OPEN TO TO ANYONE WHO THINKS THAT THEY'LL BE ABLE TO DO A GOOD JOB, AND I'M ALSO OPEN TO BEING A BETS READER. JUST PM ME IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT THE STORY. **

**I MIGHT, IN MAYBE A WHILE, WRITE SOME MORE CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY, BUT AT THE MOMENT IT'S BEEN PUT ON HOLD. **

**SO, ... WHO WANTS TO ADOPT THE FACILITY BABY? PM ME IF YOU'RE INTERESTED!**


	5. Adoption!

**ADOPTION ANNOUNCEMENT.**

Hello, SokkaRocks here. A while back I said that I was putting my story, The Facility, up for adoption. I'm very happy to say that The Facility has in fact been adopted.

The facility has been adopted by KidRobinFlash. I think KRF will be great for writing the facility, and has said that updates will be coming about once a month. So, guys, if you want to continue reading the facility, and I really recommend that you should, go to KidRobinFlash for the updates.

I will be beta- reading for the story, and maybe helping KRF with ideas for the story.

If any have any ideas for the story, or what you would like to happen, or where you would like the story to go, or how you ilike the story to progress, please don't hesitate to Personal Message me or KRF.

Thanks, and please read The Facility under KidRobinFlash's account!

- SokkaRocks!


	6. Chapter 6

So, hello readers. I've said that I had someone adopting the facility, but recently I have been messaged to say that they have some commitments that means that they can not write the facility.

So, I would really really like to know if anyone else would like to adopt the facility story. It would be brilliant and I would really appreciate it. I have a plot figured out, if you would look like to use it (I will message it you.) The only thing that I ask is that if you adopt the facility, you please make sure you can write the facility long term.

So, if anyone is interested in adopting the facility, please message me! (PM!) Please, please!


End file.
